princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Charge
Charge (••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Stamina + Empathy :Cost: none :Duration: lasting By touching someone (or something) with a pool of Wisps, the Noble transfers some of her own Wisps to the other pool. She gives 1 Wisp for each success, up to her normal Wisps/turn limit. She cannot give more Wisps than the target can hold. Upgrades Accepted The Noble may take Wisps from others, if they are willing to give them. If the target consents, the Noble takes 1 Wisp for each success, up to her normal Wisps/turn limit. Distant The Noble can send Wisps to any person she can see; she need not touch them. With Accepted, she can take Wisps from those she can see as well. Anonymous :Requires Distant :Modified by Sympathy :Cost: +1 Wisp The Noble may use the Charm on people who are not present, applying the Sympathy modifier. Stolen :Requires Lacrima •• :Requires Accepted :Cost: + Sensitivity check The Noble can take Wisps from the nonconsenting. Subtract the target's Resolve from the activation roll. Moreover, unless she applies Distant or Anonymous, the Noble must already have a hand on her target; if she needs an instant action to touch him, the Charm does not work. The Noble can also extract a few Wisps from other Light-touched who don't have any - other Nobles and Sworn whose pools are empty, but also the Beacons - taxing their connection with the Light. This forces her target to make a Sensitivity check, adding 1 die for each previous use of the Charm on him during the session. If the target is Haunted, or has any other Condition gained from Sensitivity, the Noble cannot extract Wisps from his bond to the Light, though she can take Wisps from his pool. Beacons who've been taxed for Wisps in this way have been known to lose the template, especially if it's done often. How much hope a Beacon can stand having stolen from him before he breaks, we leave to the Storyteller's discretion. In Memoriam :Requires Lacrima •• The Noble can convert between Wisps and ghost Essence at a 2:1 ratio, in either direction, allowing her to share her reserves with ghosts. Nobles cannot store Essence - she must give converted Wisps to a ghost, and transform taken Essence into Wisps. ''Road of Dawn'' Upgrades Otherworldly :Requires Fulmine •• :Stackable Up to 2 Times The Noble may trade and/or transform wisps into fuel for other types of supernatural creatures at a 1:1 ratio. Each time the Noble buys this upgrade, she may choose a supernatural creature which must still have some connection to humanity. All playable game lines qualify, while most spirits and all fundamentally inhuman beings cannot benefit. Trading wisps in this method does not endanger a supernatural to negative effects of regaining that fuel. A Feast for a Beast :Requires Fulmine ••• :Action: Clash of Wills :Cost: 1+ Willpower per Wisp The Hopeful are beings of light and hope. And yet there are those out there that would feast upon primal emotions of fear and cause them to feed from it. An Actor may instead give a Beast faux feelings of fear, with the hope of sating them. The Princess merely spends a point of Willpower alongside each wisp she spends, and it causes a Clash of Wills. :The Noble Dramatically Fails or the Beast Exceptionally Succeeds: The hunger within will not be sated by mere offerings of hope and light, and instead becomes ravenous. The Beast instead loses a point of Satiety. :The Noble Fails or the Beast Succeeds: The offering simply fails, or the Beast asserts himself. Either way, nothing happens. :The Noble Succeeds or the Beast Fails: The offering goes as intended. The Beast gains a point of Satiety per Wisp and Willpower spent. :The Noble Exceptionally Succeeds or the Beast Dramatically Fails: The Princess asserts the authority of the light over fear itself. She gains a Luminous Experience. Category:Charm Category:Govern Family Category:Govern 2 Category:Two-dot Charm